Finding Marimo - 2nd Book
by LostSleepingZoro
Summary: Zoro disappeared again, and the mugiwaras waited for him... since they thought he was probably just lost somewhere again. Was he really, or did something much worse happen? Will Sanji try to find out and go after him?
1. Chapter 1 - Arriving

**Hey, i'm sorry for the huge delay on this story. I had so much stuff to do x) **

**So like i said in the last one, this is a continuation of the last Book - JUST KISS ALREADY - and it happens a few months later. **

**It's a different kinda story, with a lot of chapters, and some action too. **

**I hope u like it, and if you want, tell me what you think :D **

**P.S.** In this story there are flashbacks and they are signed with this ~~~.

**Oh, and in this first chapters wont happen anything M rated, i just did, cuz more in the end will be. Just a warning ^^**

* * *

Going Merry arrived at the GoldenTooth Town. Usopp noticed that the dock was filled with pirate ships, which was good and bad at the same time. First, it meant that the Marine didn't stop by as often as they should... and that they wouldn't leave town without having gotten into trouble.

Sanji was washing the last plate from earlier that day when he heard Luffy's voice.

"MESHI! Meshi... MESHI!.." Luffy couldn't wait to step foot on dry land and eat some food.

"Well, the lady from the other Island told me the Log Pose needs five days in this island." Nami looked at the Log on her wrist. "Hey, guys, please, do _not_ get in trouble." She glared at Luffy and then Zoro as a warning. "And you, never go out alone, I don't want to spend seven days trying to find you again..."

"I need to go buy some cleaning supplies for my swords." Zoro pointed out.

"I can be on the Merry today. I don't need anything that urgently." Usopp said.

Sanji arrived from the kitchen. "I've to go buy some food. Stock the kitchen again." he sighed. " Chopper told me he could stay on the ship too. He gathered enough medicine on the last island."

Nami went to get the money they needed to buy their stuff. She hated that part because she thought the money was supposed to be hers only. When the money had been all given away, she looked around wondering. "Where's Luffy?" she asked.

"Captain-san is already on the island. He was starving, I suppose." Robin showed up, holding one of her books and giggled.

Nami sighed. Luffy would never change... _But what could we do?_ She thought. Normally Robin wouldn't ask for money but this time she needed it to buy a few books, which was understandable, so Nami gave her some without thinking twice about it and got out of the boat.

"Im going with you, Nami-Swan!" Sanji flirted.

"No, you can't, Zoro shouldn't be wandering around alone." Nami said.

"Ehh? I'm not a kid! I don't need babysitting!" Zoro was pissed, so he headed towards the island too, even when he heard Nami calling out and asking for him to wait, but he didn't care. They were always treating him like a child who couldn't be on his own. He stepped away from the ship.

Sanji looked at Zoro's back as he walked away. He was still angry at the moss-head since what had happened on the last island and Zoro was just as stubborn as he was, so neither had apologized yet. _He is going to get lost again... shitty swordsman... Why doesn't he ever listen?_ Sanji mumbled to himself.

Since that day at the Merry, a few months earlier, they had been seeing each other secretly. Well, sometimes not so secretly. Zoro had this way of rushing things when it came to sex. Most of the times, they even had almost been caught by crew mates. They had also had some long fighting periods, which pretty much always ended up turning into some rough make-up sex sessions as the shouting and fighting ceased.

This time, things were... a hell of a lot more serious. And he still thought that Zoro had overreacted a little. He remembered that day... They had been walking side by side down the Town's main street, stocking amounts of food for later.

~~~ Zoro had been carrying all the food bags Sanji carefully gathered, covering all the places in Town that sold food. Nevertheless, he could always tell when Zoro was getting tired of shopping. He was never a big fan of it, sure, but he never said anything.

Zoro used to roll his eyes every time the cook saw someone selling food and rushed over to them, but he found the annoyance in Zoro's face very amusing, cute even. He remembered laughing about it while looking at him, which always made him turn around and groan. "Let's go. I have everything I need." He had told him.

Then it happened.

In plain sight, he had grabbed Sanji's hand and started walking. Sanji had completely frozen, though, and they just stood awkwardly in the middle of the street as Zoro frowned at the cook, wondering why on earth he wouldn't move.

"Zoro…" Sanji had started as he let go of Zoro's hand immediately and looked around.

He remembered the look in his eyes... Zoro had first been surprised and then rage took over while he ran away from him, to an alley nearby.

He had sat on the ground, ashamed, wondering why he had done that. Why? It's not that he didn't like the moss-head, but... they were in public, people could see them, or even worse...

"What's wrong with you, cook?" Zoro had roared. He had been waiting for an answer, but Sanji just kept quiet. When he saw that the cook wouldn't talk, he sighed as he went over to him and bent down a little so he would be the same height as Sanji.

" You're such an idiot. You know that, right? Zoro whispered.

"I'm sorry..." was all that came out... before he started kissing him... in that alley. ~~~

* * *

That city looked like some kind of labyrinth with narrow streets and filled with not-so-secret-passages. People were everywhere and Zoro was, of course, already lost. He was trying to find the sword's shop, but he had probably been walking around in circles.

While he was looking for the store, as he walked down one of the streets, some kid bumped into him. He didn't even have time to apologize because Zoro glared at him and all the kid could do was to run off in the opposite direction. Like hell. He remembered that instant what Sanji used to tell him when they were alone together, which ended up with him laughing his butt off: _Youhave to smile more often, marimo! _He loved his laugh, and also when he gazed at him making Sanji start to blush...

He shook his head. He couldn't think of Sanji in that moment. _That dumb ass curly-eyebrows was so stupid! _He kept walking but then noticed he had already seen that big white house right in front of him.

He sighed.

Looking around again, he found a bar and went inside right away. He could really use a drink and, besides, he could ask the bartender where he could find a sword shop after a few bottles of sake.

The bar was crawling with pirates.

* * *

**Original avatar pic: maji ( on Pivix)**

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silver

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16

**Thanks to Silvur, always ^^ And Robin too for help me when i need :P **


	2. Chapter 2 - Unforgiving Alley

**Hi! yeah i know... to soon right? ahah I had nothing to do today, so.. **

**There u go! :3**

**P.S.** In this story there are flashbacks and they are signed with this ~~~.

* * *

Nami was walking side by side with Sanji down the street. _He is so silent today_, she noticed. Sanji was looking at the floor, his focus elsewhere, and not excited at all about being next to her, or doing the idiotic things he usually did around her and other girls, behaving childish, or buying everything she pointed at on purpose. But Sanji didn't even care...

" Are you ok? We will find Zoro eventually, don't worry." Nami joked.

Sanji looked at her alarmed.

" Ehh?... Zo.. Shitty swordsman? Why would I care about that baka, Nami-swan?" Sanji blurted out, abashed.

" I was just kidding..." Nami laughed, although she couldn't help but get suspicious.

" Ahh, right..." The cook said, relieved.

They kept walking, but Sanji couldn't stop thinking about Zoro... Just like in that moment, he couldn't admit anything back then.

~~~Zoro had grabbed Sanji by his collar and continued kissing him passionately. Sanji smiled to himself, glad he didn't care all that much about the past situation. He was covered in sweat due to the hot day and for having carried all those food bags. No one had even been near that alley, so he ended up turning his people's motion sensors off and started giving in to the muscled green haired guy a little bit more... enthusiastically.

But, all of the sudden, he had had to break the kiss as Robin's laugh made him realize she wasn't far. Zoro hadn't understood why he had stopped so he kept on kissing down his neck as Sanji tried to make out where Robin was specifically.

"What's wrong, cook?" Zoro had whispered as he noticed the sudden lack of commitment.

Then they both saw them. Nami and Robin were shopping at the store right in front of the alley. He had looked at Zoro first, but pushed him away right after, starting to walk towards the girls.

" Sanji, don't go." ~~~

* * *

Zoro entered the Bar and couldn't care less about all the pirates inside. He had once been a pirate hunter, so even when the pirates stared at him, watching him as he walked in, he kept going, sat by the balcony and ordered a bottle of sake like he couldn't care less. They were nothing but scum.

The barman handed him the ordered bottle and he downed the thing, but he wasn't even satisfied so he ordered another one. Until a guy, most likely a pirate, sat next to him and ordered exactly what Zoro was drinking, which made him raise an eyebrow, but didn't really stop him from drinking on and not saying a word. He could sense trouble coming, though, and glancing at the shifty guy he knew something wasn't right. They had had a few drawbacks with pirates before, ones who thought they could easily beat them up, ones who tried proving they could defeat the crew just because the WANTED poster said so. None of them had been right, though, but when they finally realized that, it had been too late.

They both continued drinking in silence, until the pirate said something that made Zoro choke on his sake: "Roronoa Zoro, I presume. Three swords and green hair, just like I was told. Can I buy ye another drink, mate? I assume ye're almost done with yers.". The guy raised his hand at the barman and snapped his fingers, and another bottle of sake was immediately put in front of Zoro.

Zoro smirked and faced at the guy. He noticed he wasn't carrying a katana or any kind of a sword on his belt, but instead he had two guns and a pocket knife.

" Yes, I am. And who would you be?" Zoro questioned. He drank what was left of his drink and took the new bottle to his lips right away. If he thought he could beat him in battle if he gave him booze, he has dead wrong.

The guy laughed.

" Me name is Quincy Scarr. I heard a lot about ye."

Zoro didn't know the guy and had never heard that name before, but... unlike all those idiots that only approached him just so they could get a reward for his head, he didn't bring his wanted poster up or shouted for everyone around in the bar to know he was worth a lot of money if caught.

That Scarr guy was old, he had clearly seen better days, so Zoro assumed he didn't care if his head had a price-tag or not. But... Did the old man want to fight? He sure knew who he was and even had paid for his booze and that was nice... Maybe he just wanted to talk? The swordsman decided to let his guard down a little, and relaxed as he kept on drinking his sake.

" What exactly do you want from me?"

" Just wanna talk to ye." the guy said, taking a sip of his sake.

Zoro finished his drink but another one appeared in front of him.

" Thanks. About what?"

All of a sudden, he felt something... strange. A sort of... dizziness? He knew he wasn't drunk, he had never truly gotten there, and it had just been four bottles of sake. He looked at the pirate, who was way too calm as he drank his booze in silence, although a smile was clearly there.

" That, Roronoa Zoro, _The Pirate Hunter_, ye're just about to find out."

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silver

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +15

**Thanks to Silvur, for helping me with the Chapter's name :P **

**And Robin too for helping me when i need :P**


	3. Chapter 3 - Unfinished Business

**Hey, so one more chapter, i hope you like it ^^**

**P.S. **In this story there are flashbacks and they are signed with this**~~~.**

* * *

~~~He hadn't looked over his shoulder, but stopped.

" Damn you, ero-cook! Why do u always pick them? They will never like you... Not like _I_ do. You know that." Zoro had snapped.

" No, I don't."

" So if Nami or Robin wanted you, you would rather choose them over me?" Zoro asked.

" I... I don't know." Sanji said, clearly confused. He couldn't find the words to answer truthfully...

" I'm just the rebound guy, aren't I? Ladies first... Of course..." Zoro sighed deeply, anger starting to boil inside him.

" You don't get it!" Sanji had shouted.

" Try me." Zoro had struggled to remain calm, closing his hands tightly into fists 'till they went red.

But Sanji had just stood there till he said something we wished later he hadn't.

" I just don't want anyone to know." he had muttered before walking towards Nami and Robin, leaving a hurt Zoro behind. He knew he had hurt him but... _why couldn't Zoro just leave things the way they were? _~~~

After that fight, he didn't see the moss-head for a few days.

But when Zoro finally did decide to come back, a few shady guys were walking behind him, so they were forced to leave the island in a hurry. That pissed Sanji off even more since he hadn't had enough time to restock the food they would need during those days Zoro was missing.

* * *

Zoro got up, and unsheathed two of his swords but Scarr didn't make a move, just stood there sipping on his sake.

"Tch... What do you want for me?"

He didn't answer. That sneer was seriously pissing Zoro off, that's for sure, and he decided to leave the bar. He had to find the sword shop anyway. But suddenly, the pirates started to stand up from their chairs, one by one. They were laughing, showing off their guns, looking at Zoro. He didn't think that was funny, though, and was on his way out when the dizziness struck again.

Zoro took his hand to his head and rubbed is eyes, trying to make up where he was going. His vision was a little blurry and he felt his head spin.

" Ye can't hold yer drink?" Scarr said as he started laughing.

The other pirates in the bar laughed along, but Zoro wasn't really aware. He was definitely more worried about his eyesight and how the hell he got like that. He knew it couldn't have been from the drink. Him, drunk? Please...

A strong headache hit him hard and he had to grab onto a chair to hold himself up._This __isn't normal... No... They put something in my drink.. had to be..._

"Are u feeling okay, mate? You need help finding the door?" Some random pirate asked the Swordsman, smirking.

All the pirates laughed again and Zoro started to get really annoyed. He straightened up, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. It's not like he needed his eyes to slice them all into pieces. He knew they had done something to him and needed him god-knows-what but Zoro didn't really care. The excruciating headache hit him even harder this time, which somehow made him focus and realize that if he didn't do something fast, it could be too late.

The door opened and a guy entered the room like he owned the place. Zoro tried opening his eyes to see who it was, but the light outside blinded him even more and the male's face remained hidden in the shadows.

The swordsman took the opportunity, seen as everyone was looking the other way, and attacked Scarr with Nitouryuu (two swords style). The old guy didn't move as the katanas went through him. Zoro had to smile... It didn't last, though. Scarr was still drinking his sake, untouched, like he wasn't even bothered.

" Quincy, how are you? I see you already made a friend. And he's being rude, as always." The other man said looking at Zoro, who recognized his voice.

He couldn't believe it. _No way... Not here... Shit_. He pulled the katanas out of Scarr's body, and was astonished by the fact that he hadn't even cut or bruised the guy. The headache was killing him, and all he wanted was to just to get the hell out of there.

_I have to find Sanji... Damn it. _

But... He fell on his knees, his body not wanting to obey his own commands. The strange guy walked closer and bent over so that Zoro could see him clearly.

"How pathetic! The mighty Roronoa Zoro down on his knees... at my feet. I never thought this day would come."

"Fuck you!" Zoro spat back.

"Good manners would be much appreciated..." He straightened back up and addressed to Scarr this time, tossing a little bag filled with coins at him. "Well done, Quincy. Now bring him in."

_I have to get up... I need to kill him..._

He started walking towards the door. "We have some unfinished business..."

Zoro got up in a flash.

"Takanami!" Zoro swung his sword so hard that the wind created was enough to attack almost all the pirates in the bar, forcing them down on their backs, making the ones that were still able to move, try to leave the bar as fast as they could.

Zoro let his swords fall and then he also collapsed onto the floor, unable to move. Before his eyes closed completely, he saw _his_ face again, showing his evil smile, that was split in two by an awful scar made by...

_Sanji..._ he thought before losing his conscience.

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16


	4. Chapter 4 - Kidnapping

**Hi, there's the new chapter ^^**

**Hope u like it :D**

* * *

Luffy was running down the streets like hell, tracking down the source of such an amazing scent... of meat, probably coming from a restaurant. And even when a random bar was suddenly torn into pieces, like it had just been cut in half by a giant knife, he didn't stop. Smiling, he was sure it had been Zoro raging out because they refused to give him more sake. He kept on running like there was no tomorrow and he had to eat the last piece of meat left in the universe.

Just like him, no one around really cared about some random bar being destroyed. That was a town of pirates, stuff like that happened every single day.

A few minutes before the bar was crushed into nothingness, Sanji and Nami had been also nearby. Nami had been counting the money she had left, checking if she could get more clothes for herself, but Sanji just walked along in silence, looking a bit off as Zoro didn't leave his mind. What a big mess he had gotten himself into. Sure, he enjoyed Zoro's... company, but he was a ladies' man, and he liked _girls._

_Do I? _He shook his head. _Of course I do! But Zoro... _He felt good when he was around him, even when they were fighting... or just plainly making out leaning against the kitchen balcony.

"Hey, are you alright, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked.

"What? Yes, yes, of course, Nami-san!" Sanji smiled.

He looked at Nami, she was so beautiful... Why did he even do those things with the moss-head? Why did he even think of him like that?

They turned the corner.

"Robin-chwaaaann!" Sanji called as soon as he laid eyes on her, leafing a book near a library. He forgot all about Zoro for a second.

While Sanji, dancing like a weirdo, and Nami were walking towards Robin, the bar was shredded to pieces right across the street, and some of the remains went flying in their direction them. The cook kicked some of them instantly, which were almost hitting the ladies.

" THAT SHITTY MARIMO!" Sanji shouted and then lit a cigarette.

" I wonder if anyone was crushed by the debris, including Kenshin-San..." Robin giggled.

"I hope it did, or I'll kill him myself!" He exhaled the smoke.

" Do you have everything Robin?" Nami asked and Robin nodded.

" Should we go get him?" Robin asked as they started walking in the opposite direction of the bar, headed towards the ship.

"No. If he keeps tearing down public establishments like that, we'll know where to find him." Sanji glanced over his shoulder, waiting to spot Zoro leaving the bar but saw another familiar face instead. He looked again, to be sure, but it was gone. _No, it can't be.. it's just my imagination playing tricks on me_.

* * *

_Sanji was doing laundry, humming some cheerful random song while he carefully hung Nami's or Robin's underwear on the thread._

_Zoro wanted to surprise him... He couldn't help but notice how lovely the cook looked when he was happily distracted, doing his chores. Well, he loved his cooking the most, but Sanji's way of gladly doing every other single thing, and so effortlessly, especially when it came to making stuff for the girls, was downright... endearing. _

_But apart from all that... and his superb cooking, he really liked his hands. They were soft, not to mention gentle, particularly when handling his chef knives or the possibly deliberate, slow way he lit his cigarette, and took it to his mouth, breathing it in. _

_Zoro was walking towards him, having to hide behind the white sheet the cook was trying to hang when, suddenly, he had to cover his eyes with his hand, seen as the sun was way too bright for his eyes to cope with the light properly. _

"_Don't hide your eyes, or at least the one you show, love cook." Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear. _

_He almost let the other clothes in his hand fall with the scare, but Zoro caught them right in time before they reached the ground. He then faced Sanji, who still looked like he had seen a ghost, and had to kiss him. He just... Didn't think twice when he approached the blonde guy, his lips sort of doing the thinking for him. Not that he often listened to reason, but Sanji made it hard for him to keep himself under control._

" _Zoro, I don't..." he tried to say, pulling away slightly. _

" _Shush, just kiss me... No talking." Zoro let go of the clothes and pulled Sanji to him right away... tight. _

" _Stop! Let go of me! I don't want them to know..." Sanji grunted, pushing Zoro away. " I said... Let GO!"_

Zoro opened his eyes. It was dark and he couldn't see a damn thing. The headache was weak but he could still feel the dizziness, even though it had clearly faded. He tried to move but ropes and chains were holding him to a chair.

Someone turned the lights on, or wait... it had nothing to do with lights, they had been there all along, he just had had his head covered with a black hood. The unwelcome brightness blinded him but he managed to make out that there were two guys in the small room they had put him in. One was Scarr, and Zoro was still asking himself how on earth he hadn't died; the other was _that_ guy. He didn't even know his name, but he was the one that _had_ to be put down.

The guy with the scar, bent down next to him and looked in Zoro's eyes. He had red hair and was wearing a dark red cloak, a black tie on a black shirt.

"What a fuss you made back in the bar, the owner must be pissed." He smirked.

Zoro tried to free himself once again of the chains that were preventing him from killing those suckers in a matter of seconds. And he bet they knew that.

" Save your strength. I know you, Roronoa Zoro, I took precautions."

" Where are my katanas?" Zoro asked looking around.

" They're in a safe place, or maybe not... but that doesn't really matter, does it?" He got even closer to Zoro, and licked his lips, making Zoro swallow in disgust. "You know what I want. So why don't you tell me what _I want _to know and you can walk away. Unharmed. "

"Not a chance." He sneered.

The guy straightened up and punched his face really hard, making blood drip from his forehead right away.

"I knew you wouldn't give in so easily. That's why I hired _Quincy here_. He's an expert." The guy turned his back on Zoro and went for the door.

"Wait!" Zoro called out. The guy stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

" Just so I know who the second man I'm going to kill when I get the hell out of here is." An evil smile appeared in Zoro's face.

" Hum.. " the bastard smirked. "Kagami Ryuu. That sounds like a date..." He smiled and was about to turn around, but before he did... "Why the second?"

" _Quincy here_ has the first ticket."

The man actually chuckled. " Good luck, then... I'll be waiting."

The red-haired guy left the room, and Scarr got off his chair and narrowed his eyes at Zoro. Then, he started to... _shift_.

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16

**A BIG THANKS TO SILVUR... for telling me to not to rush :P**


	5. Chapter 5 - Feelings

I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter! I was a little blocked xD

**Just a quick note:** Quincy and Kagami are made up characters because in the beginning i didn't want to gave them a important role. But now.. I had some more ideas and Kagami will be kinda important so, i'm sorry for that if you don't like made up characters.

**P.S.: **Now i have a anime character for Kagami, like the image of him, not is personality, if you want to know, send me a message. If you don't care, i leave to your imagination :)

* * *

The three mugiwaras arrived at their ship. The sky was getting darker by the minute as a few stars slowly appeared, one by one, and the moon took over.

Sanji went towards the kitchen to make dinner preparations. He really liked his job, especially being a cook to his crew. They ate all his food, never complained or left anything on the plate once they were done, unlike like the clients in his old job at Baratie. He was glad that Luffy had showed up and insisted on asking him to join his crew. If he hadn't left the floating restaurant, he never could have had the opportunity to find All Blue and... meet Zoro... that shitty moss-head! Sanji stopped peeling potatoes and looked down, thinking about him.

_How the hell did he like him? He was such an ass and they were always fighting about... well, everything! _

He grunted and resumed the peeling, only faster this time, as if that would help him stop thinking and focus alone on what he was doing. What he was good at doing...

_What was Zoro good at? Just slicing stuff, drinking and sleeping... and... getting lost all the time! And training! Training! All shitty day, as if he was weak or something!_

A thin line in his skin started to pour a red liquid from a small cut on Sanji's finger. He licked the blood right away and then sucked on the wound while going for the box of bandages that he always kept in the kitchen. When the cut was taken care of, he resumed his work. He didn't think about the swordsman for a while as he finished cutting the potatoes into smaller pieces, but he realized those wouldn't be enough so he turned around to get them. He took the few he needed from the bag in the corner and suddenly, a moldy green potato made him freeze. The damn thing actually reminded him of Zoro's head.

He sighed.

He couldn't help himself... there was no stopping his mind from thinking about Zoro. Ever since they stopped talking to each other, he saw the green-haired guy everywhere. Even in shitty potatoes!

The water started boiling and Sanji lowered the heat on the pot. He lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke. What did he want from him after all? He wasn't ready to tell people about them and that dumb ass didn't seem to care at all...

But Zoro was... unbelievable. Saying he was breathtaking would be an understatement. He had really enjoyed the sex. All the client hooking up he'd once done at the restaurant didn't even compare. He knew how to drive him close to insanity... The mosshead was master-of-his-craft in that department, that was for sure. His hands were always right where he needed them to be, taking that "right place, right time" thing to a whole other level. It sure had never made so much sense before... He could literally make him scream, hushing him right away with his amazingly tender kisses.

"Damn it..." He cut himself again.

Luffy entered the kitchen.

" Sanji! Where is the food?" Luffy looked inside the pot and was about to put his hand inside and try to get something to eat before dinner, but the cook kicked him right out.

* * *

Zoro panted.

His muscular body was covered in nasty bruises and you could still see smoke where Quincy had touched him, even smell the recently burnt skin. The blood was dripping from his head, streaming down his face, and his arms were in no better shape either. His shirt was a complete mess... having been torn as well as burned, its increasing dark red stains gave the whole thing an agonizing last touch.

Quincy had eaten an _akuma no mi_ (devil's fruit) and it wasn't pleasant, but Zoro had promised himself he would never give in, he wouldn't be broken.

And he wouldn't tell them shit.

He spat blood on Quincy's face and coughed. He was in serious pain, couldn't even be sure where it hurt exactly since everything ached by then, but he wasn't going to scream, he wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Another burn.

He screamed inside.

Blood immediately rushed out of the fresh wound and he had to bend his head down to choke down the pain.

"So whar be he?" Quincy asked for the thousandth time. _Hasn't he gotten tired of that question yet? _

Zoro didn't answer him, again.

They were like that almost all night. Since Scarr had changed back to his unnatural form, Zoro was getting tortured. He first started on his arms, touching Zoro with his finger. The first touch was excruciating and it cauterized very fast. Quincy said that if they kept it at that rhythm Zoro wouldn't die from blood loss.

Unbearable pain. No unnecessary blood loss. Being nearly dead for way too long. People always talked, no matter what.

Zoro was different though. Just like Nami had told him and Luffy when they first met: "_You guys can't be human_." She had been right about Luffy to a certain extent, but completely wrong about him. He just had a bigger purpose.

"Ye'll talk, ye know? This be just t'first night." He said.

The swordsman glanced at him and forced a smile. Yeah, he was in pain, but he could handle it. He _had_ to, no matter what the guy did to him.

The burning sensation hadn't even decreased and Quincy was already ready for the next, this time on his shoulder.

_Laser... that´s right.. I bet it's laser. Or... something very similar._

The guy had changed color after the redhead left the tiny dark room. Red. But it wasn't hot at all. The burning just started when Scarr touched him.

But out of nowhere, someone knocked on the door and entered the room, interrupting Zoro's thoughts, which had somehow made him leave reality for a while and overcome all the pain that was being inflicted on him,

_That bastard. _

"Oh, you look hot, mate." he pointed out and made a signal for Quincy to leave the room.

Zoro didn't bother answering.

"You still quiet?" He asked, getting closer. "Looking at you like this, I don't know if I want you to tell me what I want to know or..." he tilted his head like he was studying him, "...just keep you here a little while longer..." he whispered.

"Fuck you." Zoro spat back in a low voice.

"Can you repeat that?" Kagami leaned in and Zoro could tell he looked pissed.

"I don't feel like it."

Kagami grabbed a pipe that was on the floor, and as he watched him, he hit Zoro so hard he almost let out a scream, but instead just spat blood. He sure didn't see that coming.

"There you go."

"Do you want me to repeat _that_?" Zoro smirked.

Frowning, he hit the marimo again with the iron pipe... over and over..." If you're so kind..."

Zoro coughed up more blood before he looked at the sucker again and, with a slight smile of enjoyment in his face, he said it again, almost like spelling "Fuck... you."

The pipe made quite the noise as it was thrown across the room. Zoro bent his head down again as his ribs were making it hard for him to breathe. Ryuu slowly raised his head with his hand under his chin and looked in Zoro's eyes.

"That can be arranged." Kagami said and then whispered in Zoro's ear "If you want me to... Maybe I won't kill you after..." he kept going as he nibbled on Zoro's ear, his breath being so close sending chills down his spine.

" What the fuck?" The swordsman yelled, getting genuinely scared, turning his head as faster as he could. "What the hell are you doing?"

" Shush... you're ruining the mood." He pressed his hand onto one of the many wounds on his chest, making Zoro, caught off guard, moan in pain.

"Mmm, just like that." the red-haired bastard whispered watching him and... _kissed him_.

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16

**A big thanks to Silvur for the little push, hehe and Raquel for the moldy potato O.e**


	6. Chapter 6 - Never gonna give in

**Sorry for the late update! School has started x) **

* * *

He _kissed him_.

The kiss was so unexpected that Zoro didn't even move. For a few seconds, he was unable to understand what was really happening. The kiss was short but in Zoro's mind it felt like an eternity had passed.

_He kissed me... _

When Kagami's lips parted from Zoro's, he was smiling. " I was right... You do taste good... Ever since the day I first saw you at that bar, I wanted to taste... you..." he stared into Zoro's eyes as he whispered to him " ... so badly. "

_The bastard kissed me... again._

Zoro just looked at Kagami. The sucker was still smiling. Man... He wanted to kill him so badly... Cut him into little pieces, so slowly... Break every bone in his body, hear them cracking, one by one.

But Kagami interrupted his evil homicidal thoughts with "Last time, you were more... willing."

" Back off... I'm warning you."

" You know, I like a man who plays hard to get."

Zoro tried to get rid of the chains again, but that only made the already metal-burned skin on his wrists ache to a point the pain shot up his arms and he froze instantly, feeling the blood running down his hands.

"I told you before, you can't escape. You're going to tell me exactly what I need to know... but first..." He placed one hand on Zoro's face and the other on his shoulder, tightening his grip on a dry-bloodied wound, making him gasp. " I want you." he whispered hoarsely and... kissed once again. But this time Zoro tilted his head backwards and butt-headed him... hard. Kagami straightened right up with the sudden pain, raising his hand to his face, but easily kicked him in the stomach again, making the chair fall to the ground and Zoro be forced on his back.

" I said... back off." He smirked, licking his own blood, which was running down his face from his forehead.

" Oh, love the attitude. You want it rough, huh? Let's play rough, then." Kagami said.

He leaned down towards Zoro and grabbed his neck. Instantly closing his eyes, his throat tightened, making it hard for him to breathe as he felt the redhead licking his skin, nibbling on it, the warmth of his breath way too close, too moist... But he didn't stop there... As Zoro opened his eyes again and exhaled harshly, he saw Kagami pulling out a knife that was wrapped around his leg and cutting down what was left of his shirt. The swordsman's hands were hurting like hell, having been tied behind his back all that time, crushed now by his own weight, his shoulder blades sore from all the pulling he'd done to free himself... and fail. Ever since Kagami had knocked him down on his back, there was nothing he could do to stop him. He tried turning around... more like roll over, trying to get the red haired guy off of him, but soon realised it backfired.

" Oh, you're in a hurry..." Kagami chuckled, noticing the desperate move. He took off the chains with a key getting it from inside his pants back pocket and smiled, knowing all too well that Zoro would do everything he could to escape after he opened the last lock.

But Kagami was fast. Grabbing Zoro's left wrist when the lock clicked open, he twisted it around just enough to break it. Zoro screamed.

" Wait.. not done yet..." Kagami whispered, placing one hand on Zoro's spine and pulling hard on his shoulder with the other, dislocating the damn thing.

The pain was excruciating and he couldn't help but to feel powerless against Kagami. His head was spinning, zoning out, and he ended up fainting, surely due to the pain throughout his body. When he came back around, he was startled by a sudden blade-cut down his back, made by that bastard. He was once again tied up, this time to some pipes on the wall and he was laying face down on the floor, arms stretched out in front of him.

He then felt Kagami licking the blood from the fresh wound before standing up and unzipping his own pants.

"Let's get this over with. Last time we were interrupted... I didn't appreciate that, you know?"

Zoro didn't say anything., he wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Kagami bent back down and started working on getting Zoro's pants off, pulling them down with his hand... The swordsman took the chance to grab the pirate's head with his legs with a twist of his body and squeezed it, pressing his knees together. But that small chance to overpower that sick bastard, cutting off his brain's oxygen supply and knock him unconscious was totally destroyed as an acute pain spread up his leg, making him moan. He still didn't let go of Kagami's head but the grip loosened and Kagami was able to free himself.

" I didn't see that coming, well played." he smirked rubbing his own neck, and pulling his knife out Zoro's leg, slowly.

Zoro panted, his body aching all over... but he could still put up a fight.

" I don't know why you're being like this. Seriously. I just want you to tell me where he is... I won't hurt him." He laughed but added " Not too much anyway..."

" He's my nakama." Zoro replied this time, his voice nothing but a rough whisper.

" Oh... no, no, no... He's more than that, isn't he?" He smirked.

Zoro's face went pale and anger started boiling inside him.

" You will _never_ touch him." He growled.

" I'm a sucker for a good challenge... Literally..." Kagami smiled and resumed stripping Zoro of his pants.

* * *

Miles away, Sanji was washing the dishes. He was worried about Zoro... He hadn't shown for dinner. The others weren't even bothered, thinking he was probably lost somewhere, unable to find his way back to the ship but Sanji could swear something was wrong.

He finished cleaning the kitchen and told his crew mates he was going out.

He needed to take a walk.

The cigarette between Sanji's lips had already been lit by the time he crossed the port towards the main street. There weren't that many people walking around that night and Sanji was glad... made running into the lost marimo a hell of a lot easier.

... _Just... Just to see if he is okay, of course. _

He paused on his way down the street, though. What the hell he was doing? That shitty moss-head was fine. He was probably just lost, nothing else. Why did he even bother going out, looking for him? What was happening? What was that weird feeling about, one that was clearly making him worry about the guy...

Something hit him hard, something about that day when the bar got smashed to pieces... That... face...

He started running.

The bar was just around the corner.

He _remembered_. He was right, his instinct had been right all along. _That face_... He knew him... and that _red hair_.

Water drops started falling as he ran towards the shredded bar.

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16

**Seriously Silvur... Thanks for telling me to keep writing when i was no idea of what i was doing! **

**I still don't.. o.o but hope u like it :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Never gonna give up

**UDPATED! I made a mistake, i posted the wrong text, it wasn't edited yet. I had internet issues last night and i could only change it this morning. I'm an idiot... Sorry xD**

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the huuuge delay... But school and stuff... its a mess here xD **

**Well, this chapter is small but was a pain... Cuz i wanted to make him... good... and i just wrote it again and again... But here it is.. I seriously hope u like it :)**

* * *

Sanji stood still, breathing hard, and all wet in front of the shattered bar. He was looking to the door, or where the wooden door was placed before Zoro sliced it. The cook started to walk inside the building as soon he heard low voices.

Water was dripping on the floor, from Sanji's clothes while he walked towards the shattered balcony. He saw two people cleaning the bar, or at least trying to. An old man, with glasses, was yelling at a teenager what to do. They saw the blond guy approaching and stopped their work.

" We are closed. I don´t know if you had noticed, but we had a little incident today." The old guy said.

" I don't want a drink..." Sanji stubbed out his cigarette, grabbed a fallen bench, and sat by the balcony. He lit another one.

" If you're not here to help, you can leave, boy." The old man continued what he was doing and started shouting at the teenager again, noticing that she wasn't doing anything productive.

"I wanna know what happened, ojiisan. " He exhaled the smoke.

" Some green haired guy cut my bar into pieces, literally!"

_ So Zoro was really here... _

" What happened to him?"

The old man looked at Sanji more attentively. "Friend of yours?"

" Tch..." Sanji turned his face, annoyed. "Not really... Let's just say I know him."

" I don't know what happened to him. I don't care. " He shrugged and glared at the young girl. She flinched, scared, and went to the back of the bar.

Sanji exhaled the smoke again, looked down and sighed. He stood up and went around the balcony, walking slowly, towards the old man.

" Tell me what happened, I'm not going to ask again."

He saw fear in the old man's eyes. The same eyes that were constantly glimpsing at where the girl had gone to.

" I.. I can't tell you." He swallowed hard.

Sanji was pissed and ran towards the back of the bar, only to find the girl hanging up the Den Den Mushi. She also had a sad look on her face.

" I'm sorry." She said, looking down.

Sanji felt the blood leave his face a little too suddenly, and as dizziness hit him hard, he fell down on his knees right in front of the girl. Shaking.

"Please... Tell me." He begged, his voice a little too hoarse.

The girl bit her lip.

" Was it a red haired guy?" he whispered.

The girl shook her head.

"Who then?"

" Quincy Scarr. He tracks people in exchange for money." She finally said.

But if weren't for Sanji's fast reflexes, something would have hit the cook's head. And by the sound it made a little too close to his ears, it was _heavy_. He instantly grabbed the wooden katana and took it from the old man's shaking hand. He grabbed his collar, pinning him against the wall.

" Tell me. TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Sanji was mad. The old man's glasses fell on the floor as he tried to control the already visible tears in his eyes.

" I don't know! Please, let me go... I'll tell you everything! Please, let me go... Don't hurt me... I have a grand-daughter..." He begged looking at her. Sanji loosened the grip, and the old man took a deep breath.

" Your friend was drugged and they took him away." The kid said. "He put up a good fight, though, but it was pointless. No one can beat Scarr... Not even us... Please let my gigi go."

He let go of the old man.

_So, that time... he was fighting? And they just... he just... He hadn't shattered the bar on purpose... he knew that they were around. _

_ Wait... the kid said that he had been drugged. But Zoro wasn't stupid... Maybe... The old man! _

Sanji looked to the young girl.

"You called him, right?"

"Yes."

" Good."

* * *

Quincy knocked on the door. Kagami rolled his eyes as he was still laying on top of Zoro, facing him. But even though the swordsman still tried to free himself, that only made Kagami enjoy it even more.

" What?" Kagami asked out loud.

" Something came up. Ye're gonna want to know this."

" I'm busy right now..." He gazed at Zoro, who was still clearly furious.

" The blond one is at the bar."

Zoro's face shifted instantly.

_Sanji? At the bar? What the hell is that cook doing? _

He was scared and Kagami saw right through his attempts at hiding it. The red haired guy kissed Zoro, nibbling on his lower lip, before standing up and putting his pants back on. And... The swordsman let him.

" Wait..." Zoro whispered.

" Yes?" Kagami turned to Zoro with a sick smile.

" Please..."

" You are adorable." Kagami laughed and went towards the door.

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16

**Thanks to Silvur, always, you are adorable :))**


	8. Chapter 8 - Anxiety

**I'm so sorry for the long wait again... But here it is :) I'll post the next chapter very soon, like maybe this weekend ^^ **

* * *

Zoro was alone in the dark room. All the pain he he had been feeling 'til then, gone. The dreadful wounds, meaningless. All his mind could focus on was... Sanji.

_That stupid cook! Why the hell was he even at the bar? He was supposed to be at the Merry! Sleeping... Making tea for the girls... But... He actually went looking for him? _

He wiped his face with his sleeve.

_Sanji... _

He missed him... He wanted to go out there, protect him, but he was powerless. A sudden rage took over and he tried to free himself once again. Some of his wounds burst open, instantly pouring out the dark red liquid, making him scream. And nothing happened, the chains didn't even loosen, neither did the pipes against the wall bend an inch.

He panted.

_That poison... Fuck... _

He was getting really tired and his patience was running out. He hated this whole situation so damn much... And being unable to do something about it just killed him.

Zoro still had no idea why that shitty cook had gone looking for him. Not even a day had passed... Sometimes he went missing for a couple days and they didn't even care, because they knew he would show up eventually.

Like that day.

If Sanji hadn't walked away from him with Nami and Robin that day, on their last island, he would have never met him. But then again... He wouldn't know what they had planned to do.

~~~ _Zoro stayed behind, watching Sanji flirt with the girls. He was hurt and pissed, so he turned his back on them and went looking for a bar. Drowning his sorrow in alcohol seemed like the best thing to do at that moment... _

_He wandered around for a couple days, unable to find his way back to the ship, going from bar to bar, 'til he ran out of money: at the last bar, after ordering a drink or two he found out soon enough that he had no money left. The barman was shouting at him... a complete mess._

_And that was the first time he laid eyes on Kagami Ryuu. _

_The red haired guy paid for his drink and made him an offer. He had recognized him and knew what he used to do before joining a crew: pirate hunting. _

" _So, are you interested?" He said, smiling._

" _Hum... So, I just have to get this guy, bring him to you and you'll give me 50,000 berris. Just like that?" Zoro asked, a bit suspicious at first._

" _Yes. Just like that." Kagami had been staring at him during the whole conversation and Zoro didn't find that amusing. _

" _Why me? And why don't you do it yourself? You said he didn't have a bounty."_

" _It's complicated." He sipped his drink._

_Zoro didn't really give it much thought. It was extra cash and a job that he was used to. Easy, fast and well paid. So he just said yes and they shook hands. _

" _So, who is he?" Zoro asked, crossing his arms._

" _Not here. " Kagami gestured for Zoro to follow him and so they left the bar. But they weren't alone... three guys followed them outside._

" _Who are... They with you?" Zoro asked, looking over his shoulder._

" _Yes." _

_They continued walking side by side, with those shady guys behind them. The redhead kept smiling, almost like... he was pleased about something. Zoro had stayed with his own thoughts, particularly about Sanji. To be honest, he didn't get lost, like, on purpose.. He just didn't want to face him yet... But the Log Pose had already been already adjusted like two days before, and the crew wanted to leave the island. They should have come looking for him. Normally he would start hearing Luffy's voice calling for him, and he would eventually find them, or the opposite. _

_They arrived at_ _the port... Zoro looked around, trying to spot the Merry's or the mugiwaras. _

" _Roronoa-san?" Kagami called, smiling again._

_They were about to enter a ship, probably their ship. It was huge... even bigger than Merry Go. Their black pirate flag was waving, the red skull with yellow dragon eyes instead of black empty orbits was particularly weird to him. _

" _Hay, hay... going..." Zoro entered the ship, followed by them. He didn't know what all that secrecy was all about but at least he was at the port. It would be a lot easier to return to the Merry when they were done. _

" _Tch... Just tell me who the scumbag is and I'll do it. What's with all this?" Zoro asked as they sat at a table. _

" _Patience... Is the key." Kagami crossed his legs and looked at Zoro, always smiling. It really started to piss Zoro off. _

_One of the guys had put a scroll in front of him. _

_Zoro..._ _froze. _

No... it can't be...

" _You know him?" The client frowned._

" _Yes... I mean, no... I thought it was somebody else. Blonds... right?" Zoro tried a smile, but it didn't really work. So he cut the crap and unsheathed his swords. _

" _Let's calm down, shall we?" Kagami called out, still sitting on his chair. _

" _What do you want with him?" Zoro asked a little too roughly. _

_The other guys were in their fighting positions as well. _

" _How do you know him?" Kagami asked instead of answering his question._

_Zoro_ _walked towards him. He didn't move a muscle but the other guys stared closing in. The swordsman couldn't care less and put his katana's blade near Kagami's neck. The bodyguards came to a hault instantly, but their katanas were still firmly held in their hands, eager to attack._

" _Now... What do you want with him?"_

_Kagami stayed utterly impassive and weirdly enough... he smiled again. _

" _I don't know yet. Killing him has always sounded good to me." he shrugged smirking.~~~_

* * *

Sanji waited at the bar.

He was anxious and jumpy.

_That guy had Zoro. Why? How the hell did he know his connection with him? Nobody knew... Unless, he was just lucky. Like, maybe Zoro could have been one of his nakamas. But why Zoro? Why not Nami or Robin? He knew about his relationship with the girls... _

He still couldn't get it.

He was sure that Kagami was coming. The young girl had called him. He didn't ask why because he knew the answer... Fear. Sanji looked at the two of them, still cleaning the old and now shattered bar.

The old man wasn't entirely a victim since he was the one who poisoned Zoro, but still... he did it because he feared for his and his family's life, not for money. And he was clearly not evil. But that didn't change the fact that Sanji still wanted to kill him for doing what he did to Zoro.

He sighed and lit other cigarette, trying to calm himself down.

Steps. Sanji turned abruptly towards the sound of... steps. A tall guy in a back cape, wet from the rain outside, walked in, and it sure as hell wasn't for a drink. Just like Sanji, he was looking for someone and... apparently succeeded.

Kagami Ryuu took off the cape and placed it on the broken hanger. He hadn't aged a day.

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16


	9. Chapter 9 - Rain

**I'm kinda in love with this chapter x) Hope u like it too ^^**

* * *

Zoro was feeling awful, and it wasn't just because of his wounds, it was something inside him, probably the poison taking effect. Something was certainly wrong with him, he felt hot and had that head spinning, stomach rolling feeling that something sharp was piercing him, pain overwhelming him no matter how he positioned his body... and, of course, his visible wounds weren't helping either...

After Zoro had figured out what Kagami really wanted, he'd tried to kill him, but had been unable to. It had been really strange, that feeling: Instead of butchering the bastard right there, the first thing he did was... run. He wanted to make sure Sanji was okay which was a pretty dumb idea... Why? Because _of course_ he was fine, the threat was right there with him.

The sole thought was killing him.

The sense of guilt... that now... because of him, they were back where they had started. The only thing he could have done back then had been to gift the bastard with a scar. The moment he'd said he wanted to kill the cook, Zoro'd tried to slice his head off, but the bastard had been fast, leaning backwards as he dodged the swordsman blades. Not fast enough, though, as a clean chin-to-ear cut had just started bleeding.

He hadn't missed after all.

Zoro panted. His body was on fire and he felt abnormally sick.

_C'mon Zoro, pull yourself together_. _What's done is done. Now you just have to think of a way to turn this... around. Make it right._

* * *

Sanji ran towards the red haired guy.

He kicked him hard, right on his chest, but Kagami didn't move a muscle. At least not willingly... He went flying through the air out the nonexistent door, landing right outside in the rain. He raised his head and could make out the cook's shadow leaving the shattered bar. He was walking slowly towards him, with a pissed off look on his face. The light on Sanji's cigarette flickered due to the pouring water so he spat the thing and stepped on it, putting the burning still inside the white cylinder out for good.

Kagami tried to stand up, but could only manage to sit on the dirty wet street. He looked at Sanji with his usual indifference and said:

"Nice to see you again."

The only visible blue eye focused on the bastard but a light breeze blew the cook's hair aside, making Kagami shiver as he noticed the wild look on Sanji's eyes.

The enraged cook then resumed his slow walking towards Kagami, putting his hands inside his pants' pockets. His eyes were shadowed as he kept his head bent down as if he was stalking his pray, even if he knew there was no way this one could ever escape.

Sanji lit another cigarette. He glanced up at the dark sky, gladly welcoming the raindrops running down his face.

"When this is over... you'll beg me to kill you. " He exhaled.

Kagami bent his head, cringing, as Sanji raised his leg and threw him with incredible force against the nearest wall, immediately making blood drip down Kagami's head as the broken wood and damaged stone severed his skin.

Sanji wasn't messing around. His hand was on the red haired guy's face before he could say anything, pinning it against the white wall. The cook leaned in close, bending his head right in front of the bastard's bloody face so that he could hear him whisper: "You've got three seconds..." And so as he said it, he started to countdown, raising three fingers of his free hand right between his face and Kagami's.

One finger down.

Kagami remained silent.

Two.

The only sound one could hear was the rain pouring even harder. They were drenched, water dripping from their faces as it joined the bloody puddles underneath their feet.

The third finger was on its way down when Kagami gasped: "Wait."

Three.

The sound of bones cracking echoed through the dark night, as one hell of a powerful knee sunk into Kagami's stomach. He fell on his knees, bending down leaning on his hands, coughing up blood into the puddle right in front of him. Sanji could see his own red reflection and that pissed him off even further...

Kagami was still on all fours when the cook stepped on his back so hard he was forced face-down on the ground, all his body aching as he laid there.

" Let's start again, shall we?"

" In... " Kagami tried to say.

" What?" Sanji kicked his ribs.

Kagami panted and coughed once more as he tried to roll over and didn't succeed.

" In my ship" He grunted.

More smoke came out of Sanji's cigarette. He didn't say anything else as he stepped over Kagami's body, walking towards the port. Sanji had no way of telling but as he walked off and left the bleeding jackass behind, the bastard started to smirk.

Sanji started to run.

_Zoro... Just a few more minutes..._

He was running like hell, but it didn't seem to be enough, so he keep gaining speed.

_I'm sorry... Zoro..._

He didn't notice he had started to cry as the rain erased all the signs of that happening.

Faster.

The port. He had arrived, but didn't stop completely: he had to find that ship. He knew what the flag looked like... and as he spotted the damn wet filthy thing, he resumed his running again and called out for Zoro. He didn't care about those three guys that were always with him, they were weak and he could handle them. He just cared about one thing: saving Zoro.

He jumped aboard the ship and started looking around, screaming his name. Every time he opened a door, his anxiety level increased.

_Where the hell is he? Maybe he's not even here... Maybe that bastard fooled me... No... I can't think about that right now. I have to find him!_

"ZORO!"

Once more he didn't hear an answer but he just kept looking. The ship was big and the only part he hadn't looked yet was downstairs. He then ran down to the ship's basement.

Sanji panted. More doors.

" Zoro! Where the hell are you..." He started searching again, room by room "... you shitty swordsman!"

He then saw him. Finally.

"Zoro..." He had opened the door and seen his green hair and slowly got inside the tiny room.

" Sanji?" He couldn't see him properly, due to the fact that his eyes had been in the dark for too long and the light was blinding him. He recognized him though, by his slender silhouette and his golden hair. He was soaking wet and his suit was splattered with blood.

Sanji got over the initial shock instantly, running to Zoro right away. He was in a really bad shape, covered in nasty not-so-old wounds and dry blood, looking so tired... and feverish?! He dragged him, helping him sit against the wall and held his head up in his hands.

" Hey... are you ok?" Sanji asked whispering. He ran his finger by several of his wounds.

" Sanji... you..." Zoro coughed up blood and gasped for air.

" Shhhh... Ok, don't talk... Save your strength." Sanji smiled and looked in Zoro's eyes. " I'm so sorry! It was all my..."

Zoro kissed him, making him shut up.

What felt like drops started running down Zoro's face. Sanji was... crying again but the swordsman didn't say anything. He broke the kiss and smiled at his nakama.

" I'm just glad you're ok." The cook hugged him.

" Don't cry. I'm ok." Zoro whispered.

" I'm not. It's raining..."

They heard a noise outside and Zoro's face changed instantly.

" Quincy... Sanji run!"

" What? Who's Quincy? " Sanji stood up.

" Just go!"

The door opened and... Scarr got in.

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16

**Thanks to Silvur for the raining days :P**


	10. Chapter 10 - Hot

"Sanji, please..."

Sanji got to his feet and stood in front of Zoro, creating a barrier between him and Quincy, who had closed the door behind him. And Sanji could he tell it wouldn't open that easily.

" I got this!" Sanji gestured at Zoro.

" He's too strong, just leave me here..." Zoro coughed.

" Are ye sure?" Scarr smirked at the cook.

There was definitely tension between them. Quincy was smiling, proudly showing off his blackened rotten teeth, while Sanji was trying to fake the confidence he clearly lacked. He was scared inside, definitively getting the feeling something dangerous was coming off the guy in front of him. If Zoro ever admitted someone was strong, it was serious. But then again, he could have said that because he was trying to protect him.

One thing he knew for sure was that he had to defeat that guy and bring Zoro back to Chopper. Fast. Seen as he was in really bad shape...

Sanji made his move, even though Zoro tried to grab him as soon as he raised his leg, having already known what he'd do...

Sanji flew over to Scarr.

"Collier!"

Zoro blinked and when he opened his eyes again, Sanji was on the floor, grabbing his leg in pain, screaming.

"Fuck!"

Quincy had changed again and he was walking towards Sanji, who was still moaning on the floor. Zoro had tried to warn him... The cook stood up, even if barely making it in time, but ready to fight again. And he lit a cigarette.

Another kick.

Scarr was faster and he grabbed the cook's leg making him scream in pain while still in the air. He was burning like hell... Projected against the wall with great force, he hit it with his back started coughing right away. His cigarette fell on the ground and the little flame went out instantly. Meanwhile, the green haired guy was trying to free himself, but no progress made. He knew Sanji couldn't win the fight with his legs.

Scarr went straight to second round, Sanji still lying there on the ground. Zoro was able to see smoke coming out of the cook's leg, right where Quincy had grabbed it.

" Sanji, the cook from Baratie. Isn't that right? I was looking for ye too. "

Sanji didn't answer but that didn't stop Quincy from blabbering.

" I have nothing against both of ye, it's just business. So just stop fighting, and I won't hurt ye."

" Why both? Why not just me? He only wants me!" Sanji shouted as he tried to stand up again. " _Why?"_

" I don't know... And I couldn't care less.." He said calmly.

" Bastard..." Sanji whispered, furious. " I'm going to kill you too..." He panted.

" Ye can try."

" Sanji... just..." the swordsman coughed up more blood.

He ran straight to Zoro, even forgetting the pain. " Hold on..." Getting the chair Zoro used to be on, he threw it against Quincy and jumped back. If he couldn't get him directly he would have to find another way, meaning hitting him indirectly.

"Bouquetier Shoot ! "

Quincy's body swallowed the chair completely. He had been able to hit him a bit, and he could see that in Quincy's face. Sanji's leg touched Quincy's hot skin. He didn't care, though: now he knew how he could beat the asshole, all he had to do was to find something big enough.

The akuma no mi user was pissed and he glanced at Zoro. Raising his hand and shooting little black burning balls towards Sanji, he failed miserably seen as the blonde was able to avert most of them. And they burned like hell too. He grabbed a wood plank that was lying there probably to fix the ship, and he kicked him with it again, and so this time he wouldn't get hurt.

Scarr was really pissed and he played dirty, making Zoro his target this time .

"SANJI!" Zoro shouted.

Sanji fell against Zoro's chest, hitting his fully wounded body. The swordsman's attention was caught by yet something else right away, though. He had a killer look when Kagami walked in.

He was a bit surprised by how he looked, though. His black outfit was splattered with blood and even though he couldn't see all that much of him, Zoro could tell he wasn't in good shape.

He walked in. He could see his smile. _That sick bastard... always smiling._

The blond was still unconscious making the swordsman instantly worry about him. He understood everything as soon he saw Kagami. It had been all a trap, but why wouldn't Sanji just kill him? They couldn't lose, they had to fight or _he_ would win and he couldn't let that happen.

" Well done, Quincy." He whistled " You left him just the way I like it most... _hot_."

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16

**Thanks to Silvur, always ^^**


	11. Chapter 11 - It's my way or none at all

**So, the last one came out late, this one is for compensation x) Hope u like it :))**

* * *

Zoro was a mess, the poison was tearing him down, making him sleepy and feeling like he was free-falling down a volcano, close to reaching its bottom. Sanji was no better either, still passed out, with deep wounds covering his slender body.

Kagami took a few steps towards them and grabbed Sanji's arm, pulling him off the swordsman's lap and onto his own back. Zoro didn't have the strength to stop him no matter how he fought against what was running through his veins. He did try to scream his name but the only thing coming out of his mouth was blood.

"What did you say? I can't hear you..." Kagami put his hand by his ear and lowered his head slightly towards Zoro.

"Don't take him away..." Zoro mumbled.

Kagami laughed hard.

"Oh, so you wanna watch?"

"What are you going to do with him, you sick bastard?"

"Easy, tiger... Nothing I haven't done before. I just want to pick up from where we left off..."

He turned around, slightly bent, making sure Sanji wouldn't slide sideways, and started walking away towards the door. Scarr laughed and went out in front of him.

"What?" Zoro wasn't getting anything.

Kagami stopped by the door and looked over his shoulder at him. "Of course he didn't tell you... The break up was a little harsh."

The door was almost closed when Zoro screamed the cook's name, wasting away what was left of his strength.

The door closed.

_Why does he__always leave...? _

* * *

He could hear someone calling out his name... and so Sanji opened his eyes. It felt like someone was carrying and as he blinked he could tell they were walking down a dark hall.

_Zoro?... _

No. This guy didn't smell like him... His skin wasn't warm like his... He wasn't strong enough to carry him without panting. His quickened breathing wasn't soft like Zoro's voice.

Sanji was still a bit numb from the fight with Quincy, not to mention sore. He tried to move and saw red hair right against his face.

_Kagami... _

He knew right away he had awakened.

"Yes, chef, it's me again."

"I'm so going to kill you for this..." he muttered.

"No, you won't. Not if you want your boyfriend alive." Kagami smirked.

He took him to a room, not hesitation a bit as he walked inside. A bed was against the dirty wall, and a big round window right in the middle allowed Sanji to see the dark night sky. A chair was near the bed and a closet by the same wall as the door where they had just come in through. Kagami was gentle as he put Sanji down on the bed but the cook didn't even move as an attempt to escape. Lying there, he stared up at the window while Kagami closed the door.

"First Baratie, now Zoro?" Sanji said, still looking up.

"What can I say? I always get what I want." Kagami climbed onto the bed and slowly went for Sanji's neck, kissing all the way up to his ear, but the blond guy didn't move.

" Ah, don't be like that, don't make me have all the fun by myself..."

Kagami took off his dirty black cape which fell on the ground with almost no sound. When he saw that the cook wouldn't react, he pulled at his hair to force Sanji to face him and kissed him on the lips. Sanji eyes were sad... as if they had no life, his usual bright stare completely faded. And Kagami didn't appreciate it one bit.

" Seriously, blondie, you have to make an effort or else..." He paused, facing the cook. "Look, if I don't get anything out of this, so won't Zoro. And you know how much he needs it right now..." Kagami paused again, lowering his head back to Sanji's ear. "Just..." he kissed it again. " … as _I_ do..."

" Why?"

Kagami stopped just as he was about to reach his lips and sighing, he looked at him. Sanji wasn't looking back at him directly, his eyes were focused on the dirty wall behind Kagami.

"'Cause I love you."

" No you don't... If you did, you wouldn't make me go through all this."

Kagami started to look pissed.

"Shut up!" The red haired guy grabbed Sanji's shoulder and made him roll over on his stomach. Sanji didn't put up any resistance once more, but whispered: " Just get it over with."

Kagami smiled and started pulling Sanji's pants off down his legs, slowly until the blond guy interrupted.

"One thing first."

"Yes, whatever you want."

"Show me that you have the antidote... please." Sanji begged.

He sighed in frustration but went to get it. Stretching his arm to his cape, he grabbed the damn thing and shook it right in front of his eyes...

If only he'd known where it had been all along...

"Here, happy? Kagami put it back and focused on his cook again, licking Sanji's back as he pushed his shirt upwards... but soon resumed taking his pants off quickly. He then left Sanji's body alone for a second as he unbuttoned his own black shirt, got rid of his tie, throwing it on the ground along with the cape... and went back to concentrating on Sanji, this time going for his underwear.

" Wait..."

" Why? I'm having fun..."

" Just... give him the antidote... and I'll do anything you want. Just save him... Please..." Sanji slowly turned around despite Kagami's grunt of frustration and sat down, looking into his eyes.

" No! Not now... Only after I'm done with you! Why do you always have to ruin everything? Leave that green-head be... You have me to worry about now!" Kagami wasn't going to take any more bullcrap and Sanji knew he'd crossed the limit as he saw a fist come flying towards him, knocking him off the bed.

And laying there on the ground, half his face hot and probably already swelling, he saw... Zoro's katanas beside the closet.

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16

**Thanks Silvur, for the hard title :p**


	12. Chapter 12 - Say my name

Kagami got out of bed and sat on top of Sanji, who was still on his stomach lying on the ground. He didn't have time to get up and Kagami's unwelcome weight made his bruises hurt even more, not to mention that the fact that a small blade was pressed against his throat didn't help either... making it nearly impossible to escape now.

" Don't even think about it..."

Sanji was panting, nervous. His lack of emotion started fading, a crescent anger taking its place even though he didn't say anything right away. Sanji felt Kagami's fingers slide into his mouth, in and out slowly. They tasted like blood and rain, but the cook still didn't move, it wasn't the right time yet, and he wasn't in good shape or a pleasant position.

He soon slowly made Sanji get up, pulling him up by his hair, and threw him against the wall, making the cook face him. He leaned in and kissed him, his free hand going down Sanji's pants, sneaking inside his underwear.

" I'm... going to have... what I want... You know that, right?" He said in a lower voice, between kisses. " I didn't... finish, when I was with your boyfriend..."

"What...?" Sanji broke the kiss. "What did you do to him?"

"Sushh now..." The knife was slightly pressured into Sanji's skin, blood instantly pouring out of his neck as the blade drew a red line down to chest. "Im going to let you in on a little secret... If I get killed here, Scarr has one last order to..." Kagami left the cook's lips and headed to his ears, lowering his voice to a whisper now. "...kill that hot... piece of ass of a boyfriend you have..." He nibbled on his ear a little too harshly, and pulling at it he made it bleed as well.

" You sick bastard!" Sanji shouted, pushing Kagami away, and kicked him hard, throwing him against the wall on the opposite side of the small room. Now it was his chance but... something went wrong.

Sanji felt to the ground panting, his hands the only thing keeping him from fully lying there, as some of his wounds had reopened and the dark red liquid poured on the ground all around him. But it didn't last long as his arms gave in and he was forced to accept the fact that he didn't have it in him to keep standing. Sanji crawled over to Zoro's katanas, but as he was about to reach them, Kagami pulled him backwards by his leg and rolled him over, forcing him on his back.

" You screwed everything up!" Kagami growled showing the little flask with the antidote.

"Please... don't..."

" You'll have to do way more than beg, blondie." He wasn't smiling and fear struck Sanji instantly, paralyzing him...

_Without the antidote... Zoro will_... No, he couldn't think about it.

Sanji rose to his knees, his hand reaching out to Kagami's zip. It's not like it was something he hadn't done before... It was just once more... For Zoro. But... was it the right thing to do?

Kagami was smiling again and he bent down, not letting go of his knife, though. He let Sanji unzip his pants but hugged him right after, kissing, licking down his chest, his knife still carving lines onto his skin, making Sanji shiver because of the cold sharp blade.

" You know... I don't blame you for what you did. You just made me want you even more..." Kagami said.

" I never lo...AHH!" Sanji screamed as the knife was pierced into his shoulder, the pressure from Kagami's hit throwing him on his back again. "...YOU!

He turned the knife sidewards making Sanji moan in pain once again as he mounted the guy.

" Shut up. I don't wanna hear that. If you open your pretty mouth again it'll be for one of two things... One..." he licked his chest. " Saying my name... Two..." He lowered his head again, working his way up to Sanji's lips again.

" Sorry to disappoint you there..." the cook interrupted.

Kagami took the knife out, ignoring the grunt that came with it.

" We'll see..."

It started to rain again.

* * *

A few minutes after Sanji was taken by Kagami, Quincy entered the room Zoro was in again, smiling like a five year old who had gotten the toy he'd wanted for way too long.

"Get ready."

" For what, you stupid piece of shit..." He shot back in a whisper.

Quincy didn't say anything and started to work on unchaining Zoro from the pipes on the wall. He picked him up, and Zoro couldn't anything about it... He was just way to wounded for that.

" What..." he coughed."...are you doing?" All he could do was to try and stay awake. At least he wasn't tied up or anything, and he had to save his strength for when the opportunity to escape and save Sanji came.

Where was he? He tried to hear something, anything, but the ship was calm, not one sound echoed throughout the whole thing, just Quincy's heavy steps.

They were on the deck now.

" Where's Sanji?" Zoro asked.

" With the boss."

" What are you going to do with me?" Zoro's voice was almost inaudible.

" Ye're no longer needed," Quincy smiled evily.

Zoro already knew that Kagami wouldn't let him live... He had wanted Sanji all along and they had an history together, one that Zoro hadn't figured out yet.

And so Zoro made his move. He gripped his own chain around Quincy's neck. and just as he started to glow again as he predicted, Zoro gripped even harder, having to ignore his own pain. He was screaming with all of what was left of his strength by the time the rain started pouring from the dark sky again, making Quincy's idiotic smile disappear.

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16

**Thanks for the title again, Silvur xD I really suck at it x)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Filth

**Sorry once again... for the delay.. Maybe this chapter is going to be the second last.. Or the third.. Im still figuring that out... Oh well... Im going to miss writing this one x) **

* * *

A scream echoed all throughout the ship from above. Sanji was sure it was Zoro's.

_Wait... Above? He is on the deck? __Oh... hell no... This bastard!_

Kagami had never intended to keep his promise. He should have known better...

Well, it was a good thing, though. Meaning he could drop the act and do everything to kill that red haired asshole. He didn't have to feel guilty for dragging Zoro into his mess anymore.

Kagami was on top of Sanji and the cook noticed he was being a tad careless: the knife was near his neck and not as close to his skin as it probably should be.

"Change of plans." Kagami snarled and in a swift clean pull, he turned Sanji around to face him again. Lying on his back, the cook couldn't help but to gasp as his back hit the floor a little too harshly, even for Kagami.

The pirate was about to put _it_ in Sanji's mouth when he suddenly felt a crushing pressure in his stomach as Sanji's knee dug into him and got up, numbing adrenaline running through his veins.

Kagami fell to the ground but didn't even get up this time. Sanji had hit him pretty hard. Too hard.

_The katanas..._

He ran towards the swordsman's three dearest possessions and glared at Kagami from the opposite side of the room.

He drew one. They were so well cared, so precious to Zoro and that bastard had just left them there as if they were nothing but junk.

He was going to pay... For what had happened before and for what he caused at that moment. For every little thing the bastard had done to him.

Sanji walked to Kagami.

"Sanji... Please..." Kagami was crawling backwards, towards the door, trying to escape.

" I'm not your little chef anymore..." He lit a cigarette.

Sanji bent down, making Kagami roll over to face him. The sword was pointed at the man's chest. " Where is the antidote?" He exhaled the smoke onto Kagami's face.

"Sanji... I..." Tears were starting to form in Kagami's eyes.

_And now he's crying... How many times... Did he do that.. and didn't even care about my own... _

He drew the antidote. " I'll break this..."

One thing that Sanji knew for sure was that Kagami had always been a fucking coward. He would never risk his own life like this...

"NOW!" Sanji yelled, driving Zoro's sword into his chest, slowly.

Kagami screamed in pain and coughed up blood.

"Stop... Please!" Sanji ignored the whining and increased the pressure, pushing the katana in deeper, making it come out Kagami's back.

He opened his hand, loosening the grip on the little flask, but before it the wooden floor, Sanji reached over and picked it up.

The cook then stood up, took the sword out Kagami's body and kicked him hard on the shoulder so he'd roll over and face the ground.

That position... He had been kept down like that many times, unable to do anything about it. With... his filth inside him.

Sanji looked at the bloody blade and back at Kagami again. His eyes darkened and he couldnt help but to smile... Not a smirk, though, nor a "I won" sort of smile, but a downright evil one.

"Don't... I'm..." He turned his head slowly over to Sanji.

Kagami didn't have time to whisper anything else, Sanji couldn't listen to his voice any longer.

Sanji growled with rage and pierced him with Zoro's katana again, this time up his ass. Blood was splashed all over the room AND Sanji. He was on his knees now, watching as Kagami's eyes became lifeless.

"How does it feel to have a filthy stick inside you against your will?" He whispered.

_Zoro..._

He then put his pants on and ran towards the deck... towards Zoro.

* * *

Quincy was lying down on the deck when Sanji got there. Zoro was barely standing up and the cook caught him right before he collapsed. Zoro's head was resting on Sanji's lap and both of them were soaked because of the heavy rain.

"Hey, Zoro... Hold on... I have it!"

Sanji glanced at Quincy again, making sure he was still down.

"Hey shitty cook... Are you ok?" Zoro muttered raising his arm to touch the cook's face.

"Shut up, moss head... and take this..." Sanji opened the flask and carefully gave it to him.

Zoro coughed as the horrible-tasting liquid went through his lips and down his throat. Sanji took the damn thing away from him for a while, waiting for him to calm down.

"What _is_ that? It's the worst booze you've ever given me... "

Sanji laughed. He was already making jokes... That weirdo.

He slowly made Zoro drink the rest of it, holding his head slightly up so he wouldn't choke, but... he then heard something behind him. He got instantly scared and looked over to where Scarr was... Or should have been.

_Damn it!_

"Zoro, can you stand up? Quincy is here somewhere..." he asked as he helped the swordsman getting up.

Zoro was still a bit dizzy but the antidote was clearly working already.

" Yes... Oh, thank you." He said as Sanji handed him his katanas. " I seriously feel naked without those."

They looked around but Quincy was nowhere to be found. With their backs to each other, covered in wounds, with the intense rain washing away the blood, the two pirates were ready for anyone.

" Where's that _sucker_, by the way?" Zoro asked.

" Probably in hell."

"Good."

The pouring started to cease and the next thing they knew, they were being attacked by those fireballs again.

" Sanji... Duck!" Zoro dodged all the balls easily with his sword. But then he collapsed again, panting.

" Hey! Your boss is dead, you can leave now..." Sanji shouted at Scarr but Zoro interrupted him. " No... He's going down."

Luckily for Quincy, Zoro couldn't kill with eyes.

On a second thought...

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16

**Thanks Silvur... for the filthy stuff on this chapter.. very helpful oh and the title.. muahah as well :p**


	14. Chapter 14 - Coal

**Hi, amazing people. I'm sorry for the huge delay.. but school... So, this is not the last one yet x) But, after this one, i was thinking of actually writing the Sanji/Kagami story. Like, make a one-shot inside this one.. i dunno. I hope you don't mind ^^ Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"Zoro, please!" Sanji shouted.

The rain was still pouring, making it hard for them to hear anything other than it hitting the wooden ship.

Sanji couldn't believe it. He was so stubborn! Zoro was seriously injured and he still couldn't figure out how the hell he was still on his feet. He knelt down near him and pulled at the swordsman, holding him close.

"No... Damn it." Zoro tried to stand up, but he was still weak and Sanji wasn't helping. " I need to do this... Let go of me." He grunted, shoving Sanji off.

"Fine! As you wish! Goddamn you, shitty swordsman!" Sanji stood up and crossed his arms.

"Yes I will! I'm going to kill that bastard, cook!" Zoro got to his feet as well and frowned, looking at the cook.

"Tch! You dumbass!" He pointed at Zoro. "You were almost dead..."

"Ehh? It was nothing!" He put a sword in his mouth and closed his eyes. " Now shut it, shitty cook... I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Yeah? And how exactly?"

Zoro smirked. " You'll see..."

He ran towards the place where Scarr was hidding and made the first move: " _Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou_!" The main door was immediately wrecked as well as everything behind it, as if a giant canon ball had been thrown at the ship. Sure, Scarr didn't get a single scratch but at least he had nowhere to hide now.

Zoro started walking towards Scarr.

"So, you wanted to make me talk... I got a few words for you... _You sick bastard_."

Scarr launched the fireballs again, but they didn't even burn. The rain was heavy, and Zoro noticed that he was trying not to show how scared he really was. And, of course, he was right. It was something else, not a laser akuma-no-mi fruit. He had found his weakness.

Scarr fell on his back, and Zoro approached him with a hint of a smile.

_That man had survived him, his torture and the poison. What the hell was he? _Quincy shuddered as fear ran through him for the first time. Ever. _That... _monster_knew how to kill him, but then again it had just been luck. The rain... Why? _

A sword flashed in front of Scarr's eyes. Zoro slicing him open was the last thing he saw before he died, falling to the ground, new wounds covering his chest.

Zoro turned around to face Sanji, panting.

"Zoro..." Sanji ran towards the green haired guy and caught him right before he hit the ground, dropping his swords on the deck. He hold him closely. " Baka..."

Sanji looked down at an unconscious Zoro, studying the extent of his injuries. That guy had gone through all that for him...

_That stupid moss-head swordsman_. All bloody and pretty much shirtless, the remaining fabric on his skin not enough to cover the freshly made wounds. Or anything, really. Sanji lowered his head, resting it against Zoro's chest and smiled. _He was still breathing._

They stayed like that for a few minutes. The cook wiped the blood away gently with his hand, letting the rain do most of the job washing it off. He glanced up at Zoro's face.

_So peaceful.._

His lips were slightly open and a thread of blood streamed all the way down to his chin. Sanji ran his thumb along Z's jawline, wiping the blood away once again, and then kissed the swordsman.

The rain had slowed down, only a few drops reaching them from time to time.

The swordsman moaned, but didn't wake up. Sanji licked his neck and nibbled on his ear. He was so hot like this, was it wrong to think that? The only thing that Sanji wanted to do with Zoro was to make love to him. Was he that stupid that he couldn't see? He didn't love Nami, or Robin... It was him... He knew now...

"Aishiteru..." He whispered in his ear.

Sanji lay beside Zoro, cuddling him. A smiled appeared on Zoro's face.

* * *

Zoro opened his eyes. He was laying on a bed covered in white sheets. A strange noise woke him up and he tilted his head towards it.

_Chopper... _

The mugiwara's doctor was humming as he took care of his doctor stuff. It was a funny noise, actually. He was a little disappointed, though, because he wanted to see Sanji first. He closed his eyes again and remembered the night before when Sanji had said_that_to him. He wasn't really asleep, just tired.

That word... And he had really meant that.

He tried to get up, he needed to see the blonde cook but failed and grunted as Chopper hurried him back down and told him he needed to rest. Zoro didn't want to rest... he just wanted to find the cook and be with him, hold him and never let him go.

" Stop it, Zoro. You are still weak." Chopper said.

"I... I know that..." Zoro managed to let out. "That's why I... Need to get stronger..."

" Zoro... rest, please. Don't make me sedate you." Chopper scolded him.

The door opened a bit and the cook came in.

" I have the marimo's food. Go eat with the others, I'll take care of the moss head." Sanji said, annoyed. Chopper nodded and left the infirmary.

They were alone at last and Sanji put the food down by the night stand and hit Zoro with his leg.

"What the hell are you doing, ero-cook?" Zoro screamed in pain. "Are you nuts?"

"Baaaaka!" Sanji growled as he sat down on Chopper's chair and lit a cigarette. He sighed.

Both of them stayed in silence for a while until Zoro dared to break it first. "How did you know him?"

He exhaled the smoke. He knew that the question would eventually have to be answered... and it was a good one.

"Kagami?"

"Yes."

"Do you really want to know?" Sanji asked.

"Not really."

Yeah, he knew that. But he remembered everything, although he had tried to forget it, several times.

The first time he saw that evil red haired asshole was back at Baratie, a few years before he became a chef on the Merry.

* * *

*Aishiteru - I love you.

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16

**Thanks to Silvur, always ^^ **


	15. Chapter 15 - I don't care

**LAST CHAPTER. **

**Thank you all for reading this fic... and all the support with the faves and amazing reviews :3 it was like the biggest thing that ive wrote... ever x) **

**And a FUCKING BIG thanks to SILVUR, and she knows why :3 **

**I have already an idea for other fic, this time smaller x) but with Zoro and Sanji also. **

**Hope you enjoy the finale... :3 **

* * *

The restaurant was almost empty. A few clients were relishing on the amazing food by the chefs' at Baratie. It was surprisingly a calm day, but Sanji was particularly enjoying it since that at this one table, a bunch of beautiful pirate girls made sure he was kept busy.

"Sanji-kun, please bring me more dessert!" one of them called out, smiling at him.

"HAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! This one is on me! I shall make you a really nice..." He went '_melorining'_ towards the kitchen.

The cook then left the kitchen with a colorful dessert, walking towards the ladies' table, making all kind of flourishes while delivering it to the pirate girl.

The Baratie's main door opened once again and four guys entered the wide room. Carne scolded the blond cook right away, yelling at him, making him go attend the customers who'd just arrived, and leave the girls' table, not because they didn't have anyone else to do it, but they needed to make a living and if Sanji closed the tab on their table, the girls would probably leave without paying a single _berry_.

"Would you like today's menu?" Sanji asked the new costumers.

"Sure, if you are included." One of the guys commented, making the others laugh.

A red haired guy was gazing at him. " Yes, please."

"Right away, sir." Sanji turned his back on them in shock. _What the hell? That was weird..._

When he came back with the menu booklets, he tried to act like that comment had never been made, but the guy's face didn't change... at all. He was still smiling at him and the cook couldn't help but to feel a little uncomfortable while attending that table.

They left the room an hour later and Sanji, having no more costumers to attend to, headed to the back of the ship to smoke a cigarette in peace.

He was watching as the smoke of the cigarette around him formed abstract shapes in the air, when someone touched his shoulder from behind. The blond guy turned swiftly on impulse, kicking the person behind him hard.

Only after he'd done it, did he realize it was the red haired guy from before, now rubbing the sore spot where the cook's leg had hit him.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Sanji helped him straighten up.

" Yes, you are quite right. I am the one who should apologize."

Sanji looked to the vast sea again, turning his back to the guy. _What is he even doing here?_

"Can I just say, if I may, that your food is delightful." The guy stood beside him.

" Ah... Thank you, sir. But you shouldn't be here. It's private." Sanji pointed at the "restricted area" sign on the door.

" Good. The way I like it."

Sanji turned his head to him, looking confused. That had been the first time a guy had ever kissed him. He didn't break the kiss, though, he just stood there, blinking way too fast in astonishment. He should have killed him then... It would have made everything a lot easier. If only he'd known...

Because of that stolen kiss, his life had changed in the worst possible way in the years that followed.

After that kiss, Kagami had walked away, leaving him behind with a mixture of surprise and awe. But he had come back for more everyday, always giving him that look, smiling at him. The cook tried his best to stay away from the guy and started flirting even more carelessly with women, trying to show that he was not interested, but he just kept on coming...

Until... That one day... Kagami had gone from passive to active when Sanji sneaked a girl into his private room and right before they started undressing, Kagami entered the cook's supposedly safe-place and murdered the girl in cold blood... right on the spot. Sanji got up, astonished, and kicked the gun out of Kagami's hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, YOU PSYCHO?" Sanji yelled, grabbing the redhead by his collar.

"Shhh, calm down, my little chef. She was not suited for you."

_He was smiling._

Sanji couldn't even process what that even meant, much less organize his thoughts, it felt like his mind was everywhere _but_ that godforsaken room... He was furious, that he knew. He couldn't believe what had just happened before his eyes. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, you shitty BASTARD!"

" I just want to protect you. I know what is good for you." _He was so calm._

"_What?" _Sanji raised his leg.

"Hold on..." He ran his hand trough Sanji's blond hair. " I have a bomb on this ship... But this shall be our little secret, right?" He smirked.

_A bomb? _Sanji frozed. _No... What is happening...Why?_

Kagami took a step forward, graciously bending his head down, aiming for his lips... but Sanji struggled this time, pushing him backwards.

"No... no... You will do what want, or this ship will go... _boom_..." Kagami gesticulated as he whispered the last word. "If I don't show up when I say so, my friends will blow up this restaurant."

"What do you want from me?" The cook was scared, terrified even, his voice breaking as he felt his own legs weaken.

_Not the ship... How the hell did he know? That the only thing that was of value to him was... the old guy's ship... His dream..._

Sanji gave in to the trembling in his legs as the adrenaline shot throughout his body, and fell on his knees, staring up at Kagami's face, unable to do... _anything. _Kagami crouched down in front of him and tried once again to kiss the cook, but he didn't put up a fight this time. He was numbly succumbing to the other guy's wishes to save the only thing he truly treasured... And no one could ever blame him for it.

And so the creep started unbuttoning his vest, slowly...

"Wait! Stop... please... No need for that kind of information..." Zoro complained. Sanji was letting it all out, telling him something he had never said a word about to anyone. But some information was indeed best to be left out. It was already so hard to hear, he couldn't imagine how intense it must have been to talk about it. " So what happened next?"

Sanji sighed. " What do you think?"

" That ship was that great of a deal to you?"

"To the old man, actually. He gave a leg and almost his life for me... he saved me both from drowning _and _starving. That restaurant was his dream. So yeah..."

Zoro coughed. Sanji got out of the chair and laid down next to him on the tiny bed, cuddling up against Zoro's naked chest as he wrapped his bandaged arms around him.

" Hey... It's ok now. So... How... how long did...?"

" Two years." he paused. "I looked everywhere for it... And finally after two god damn years I found it. It was a big underwater bomb, beneath the ship. He took me to his ship once. And I discovered the plants when I asked to go to the bathroom. He wasn't very suspicious at that time... I was..." He gulped.

Zoro didn't say anything this time. He just kissed his and slightly tightened his arms around him.

"So, the next day, I woke up earlier and dove in. I took the bomb under his ship... And... I blew it up. I knew that he had survived somehow and some of his crewmen, but he was taken by some bounty hunters. He was a captain with a five-thousand-berries bounty on his head. I thought he had been locked up somewhere, 'cuz he never showed up again... Until now."

They stayed like that for a while, in their usual awkward silence until they heard steps coming towards them and Zoro patted the blonde's arm.

"Cook... someone's coming. You can leave now." Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear.

And then Sanji said it... That beautiful set of words the swordsman had wished to hear him say for a long time.

"I don't care."

Zoro smiled and pulled him closer.

" Sanji?"

" Yes, Zoro...?"

" Don't leave me again."

Sanji looked up and couldn't help but to kiss the guy.

" I wont."

**The end.**

**(screw you!)**

**P.S. Silvur really wrote this on the sketch, so i thought that was fun to let it stay here ^^ **

* * *

Author: Hana G.

Corrector: Silvur

One Piece Fandom

Roronoa Zoro and Sanji

Rating: +16


End file.
